A transceiver is a device which transmits and receives signals, and an optical transceiver accomplishes this function with respect to both optical and electrical signals. Typically, optical signals are received, converted into electrical signals which are then processed and/or utilized with appropriate response electrical signals converted into optical signals and transmitted on a separate optical path. Optical cable and connectors and optical devices of the high performance variety require mating between cable ends and active devices of great precision, particularly with respect to alignment and mating tolerances in assembly and use. The electronic circuits utilized to provide signal conversion and manipulation with respect to optical and electrical signals are typically integrated circuits mounted on boards or ceramic or other substrates of dielectric material which, at the frequency of use, generate considerable heat. As these devices function, they experience considerable expansion and contraction due to heat generation, particularly in the context of the minute tolerance demands of optical devices. Aside from thermal problems, shielding, electrical grounding, and mechanical protection require care in packaging including care in avoiding cross-coupling of signals into any structures which are utilized for shielding, grounding, and thermal transfer. Because of these diverse requirements, practice has generally separated the electrical and optical components into separate packages Aside from creating the need for lengthy signal transmission pathways, the practice has led to a relatively costly, bulky, and complicated packaging approach. This in turn has led to the need to do testing, alignment, and tuning in the field to get optical and electronic packages to work compatibly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, compact optical/electronic package which integrates connector, optical, and integrated circuit components in a compatible manner. It is a further object to provide a transceiver package wherein assembly and use tolerances are accommodated as between optical and electronic structures. It is a further object of the invention to provide a transceiver package wherein the functional components can be assembled and tested as a sub-assembly and then readily assembled with a connector housing and package by a simple fitting together of parts. It is a final object of the invention to provide an electronic package wherein optical and electronic parts are fitted together in a package providing shielding, grounding, thermal management, and mechanical protection of such parts.